


Good for You

by hades_bitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, By getting tied up, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, Pink rope only, Power Dynamics, Shibari, Sometimes you gotta get loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Control is everything.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, gods, I'm so behind on these prompts, I got stuck in my writing, and hated it for 3 days, and then school kicked me in my kidneys.  
> But I'm back bitches!  
> Day 5 ~ Shibari  
> My playlist ~ [Kinktober 2020](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7spBK7sNVi4EAawXKNCpY4?si=DNE-lZGXSomz8RX2R_z5RQ)  
> Enjoy!~

Gai is always in perfect control of his body. He’s trained himself to be so that he could be the best taijutsu master. He knows what every muscle does, how much power he can apply, knows his limits, and will always push them to the limit. But being in control all the time is not fun all the time. So he goes to the only person that _can_ take all control from him. 

His Rival and lover; Hatake Kakashi.

Gai sends his message to Kakashi using his turtle summon that had a bright pink rose in its beak, from the training ground he just decimated. This code they developed together was to prepare themselves beforehand. It was a call of help from Gai, a need for Kakashi to take over control. The color meant what Gai needed, and in this case hot pink meant Shibari. The turtle comes back with Kakashi’s scribbled henohenomoheji, meaning that Kakashi is ready for when he comes over.

Gai goes to his apartment first to shower and stretches out his overused muscles, before getting dressed in a tight tank and some gym shorts. Leaving his place he runs to Kakashi’s, the need to let loose burns as he gets closer. Skidding to a stop at the door, he takes a deep breath and enters. Taking off his sandals he walks to where the dojo room is. Looking in and Kakashi is already there, kneeling in normal ninja pants and his ANBU tank top and no book insight. A wrap of pink jute rope sits next to him.

They look at each other, gauging reactions. Gai is tense, too tense. Kakashi is maskless but it doesn’t matter as his face shows nothing, but his eyes; they're open — and they tell the story.

It has begun.

Gai kneels in front of him. Kakashi moves so that he is hugging Gai from behind, his hands spreading out on his chest, taking off the tank top. Gai relaxes as they both synchronize their breathing. 

Kakashi’s left arm moves like it’s being dragged through molasses, gently rubbing his shoulders. Kakashi directs his body, doing what _he_ wants it to do. Gai has no say in trying to move his own muscles. The control being taken is sweet and makes Gai lose in his skin. Kakashi slides his hands from his shoulders, down to his wrists, bringing them together. He then directs Gai so he’s leaning against him. Kakashi reaches out and grabs the hot pink rope, flinging it out, the twisted fibers making a whoosh in the air; the sound bouncing off the walls in the empty dojo. Now released from their knot, Kakashi holds it so he has one loop and drags it over Gai’s shoulder, down his arms, and binds them so fast Gai almost doesn't see.

The contrast of the pink against his skin is beautiful to Gai.

Kakashi wraps around his hands a few more times — not tight, the rope just holds him together — and ties it off, stopping at his elbows. Intricate knots run down his arms, making the muscles bulge a little. Kakashi presses his hands on his spine, arching him out. Stretching out his legs, he encases Gai with his body and lapping more pink rope around his chest.

The feeling of being completely at the mercy of Kakashi’s hands creates a moan from the taijutsu user. Kakashi grips his hair exposing his neck and speaks lowly into Gai’s ear, “Wow, that pent up? We’ve barely just started.” He nips at his earlobe, gaining a grunt from the bounded man.

Kakashi continues tying him up until an upside down star pattern is on his chest. By now Gai is flushed in the face and panting but seems to fall into a trance as more rope is wrapped around his body.

Kakashi crouches in front of him, looking, taking in the scene before him; Gai with his arms bound in front of him like he is praying, the hot pink rope stands out against the flushed skin. He grips Gai chin, tilting his head up, and Kakashi can see that his job here is done. The glazed look in Gai’s eyes is what he wanted.

“How are you?” Kakashi asks, concerned for him. Gai nuzzles his face into his palm. "I'm good, all green,"  He murmurs into the hand “Can you just hold me?” Gai pleads, looking up at him. Kakashi smiles, nodding. Sitting down Kakashi lifts Gai into his lap and holds him, with Gai’s back to his chest. 

"Whatever you need Gai, whatever you need," Kakashi whispers into his hair, kissing the top of his head as they sit in the quiet of the empty dojo, relishing in the presence of the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I just like that, and hope ya'll do too!  
> Drop a comment and kudos  
>  _These next few fics are going to be interesting..._  
>  Follow me on [tumblr](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
